


Doggone Crazy

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cockslut Keith, Cockslut Keith (Voltron), Don't fuck real life animals guys, Dubious Consent, Just don't, Keith (Voltron) is a Cockslut, Keith is a Cockslut, Knotting, Other, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Slutty Keith (Voltron), Sub Keith (Voltron), beastiality, because like it's a wolf but it's also an extremely intelligent alien wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When you're stuck on the back of a space whale for two years with only your mother and a wolf for company and no clue when you'll be back to society, you can go a tad... stir crazy.So Keith fucks his wolf.Or more accurately: is fucked by his wolf.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 205
Collections: Anonymous





	Doggone Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it you sinners

When you're stuck on the back of a space whale for two years with only your mother and a wolf for company and no clue when you'll be back to society, you can go a tad... stir crazy.

It was lonely and depressing and anxiety-inducing and just plain boring. But one particular issue that just kept getting worse and worse as time went on was that well... Keith was horny. Extremely fucking horny. At first, it was easy enough to ignore it, but as the weeks passed it just built and built until he couldn't ignore it anymore. This was getting ridiculous far too fast.

So he ended up in a routine where whenever he got a little too horny he would give some dumb excuse to his mom and hide himself away somewhere private enough for a few minutes, just long enough to get off and get back without it being weird or suspicious. Especially since he knew that if he was gone for too long Krolia would assume he was going somewhere farther away and then she'd insist on him taking the wolf with him for safety.

And as well as this worked, it just wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough. He was used to fucking himself with his collection of toys on a regular basis, and now all he could do was jerk off as quickly as possible before rushing back to their base.

So he started pushing the limits, staying longer and slicking his fingers up with his precum before working at the muscles of his asshole, tighter than usual since he hadn't been fingering himself for at least a couple of months now—although it felt like it had been an eternity. He would work one, maybe two fingers into himself, fuck himself as best he can while jerking off with his other hand and then he would rush back as fast as he could, trying to make up for all the time he spent getting off. His mother would just raise an eyebrow at his hasty return and the wolf would always get up and prance around his feet, sniffing and licking at him.

Keith found himself wondering if the wolf could smell his cum and the lingering scent of arousal.

He shivered at the thought.

This extended version of his routine had been going on for maybe a little over a month now and based on the tightness of his Marmora suit (thank god this thing kept his boner hidden) he was due for his next session. Quickly he got up from where he had been seated, excuse already on his tongue when Krolia spoke up and ruined everything.

"Oh, Keith! If you're heading out, please take the wolf with you. You've been getting back later than usual lately and it has me concerned. I'd be far more comfortable knowing you had help with you, just in case."

Well shit.

"Um yeah, alright. That's fine. Come on boy. Let's go."

Clicking his tongue a couple of times to grab the wolf's attention, he pats his thigh, and as soon as it got the message and began trotting after him, Keith was off, taking his usual path through the woods to a particular little hollow he found tucked away some time ago. If he had to guess, he'd say it was close to being along the whale's spine, assuming it even had one. It was a smooth rock outcropping with a pronounced overhang and a dip in the ground underneath. The entrance was largely concealed by tall plants reminiscent of cattails that waved slightly with the wind as the whale moved. Once there, his brow furrowed. Now what? He looked over towards the wolf. It seemed to be having a good time, rolling around in the grass and chasing after what Keith could best describe as sprites or maybe fairies.

...the wolf wasn't paying any attention to Keith.

Maybe... he could still get off? I mean, sure the wolf was here, but it's not like it would care, right? It's an animal. Keith gets off, and the wolf gets to play. Win-win. And he was just so horny and it had been so long and now that his mother wouldn't be eagerly awaiting his return he could take as long as he likes, just pass it off as him exploring or taking the wolf for a walk. That was believable.

...Keith could finally fuck himself like he had been wanting to this whole time.

Slowly he sat down on the deceptively soft rock that he suspected was actually a physical part of this weird whale creature and began to undress himself, clasp by clasp. It took a while—this suit was ridiculous to change in and out of—but after a few minutes of fumbling, he was naked, cock hard against his stomach and ass clenching around nothing. A glance up showed that the wolf was still occupied. He trailed a hand down, tweaking one of his nipples a few times, running over his abs and through his surprisingly fluffy happy trail, finally coming to wrap calloused fingers around his length. He gave a quick squeeze and a shuddered breath.

Slowly he began to pump. For the first time in months, he took his time and stretched it out, tried to make this moment last forever.

...Up, down, squeeze tight around the base, run it back up, rub at the head just so...

Fuck, that's good.

After a while, he had milked enough precum out of himself to really get down to business. Two fingers slicked through the precum, gathering it onto his regrettably short digits before bringing them down and swirling both around his rim, pressing gently, just enough to feel it give, to feel his fingertips press in just a bit. He kept this up for a few minutes, slowly working himself open until he could curl his fingers into his ass, spreading them out to loosen up that ring of muscle. Once he felt sufficiently loose enough, he began to fuck his fingers into his ass, pressing as deep as he could and just managing to reach his prostate every couple of thrusts.

On one particular thrust though, he didn't know what he did differently but he hit his prostate dead center and a loud moan tore from his throat.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the wolf's head snap around to look at him, but Keith paid it no mind. Panting and squirming, he fucked himself vigorously, trying his hardest to hit that spot again. Failing to do so, he flipped himself over onto his stomach, ass up, face down. As soon as he fell into position, he reached back to continue fingering himself.

That's when he felt it. A touch against the rim of his ass. It wasn't his fingers though. It was wet and strong and flexible and holy fuck that was a tongue. That was the wolf's tongue. He yelped at the realization, eyes shooting wide open as he tried to flip himself back around. But just as he got his arms under himself and just before he could push himself up, that tongue forced its way inside his ass, delving deep. And—

Oh.

Oh, that was fucking amazing. Oh fuck.

Mind completely out of the equation, Keith found himself pushing back onto that long (so so long) tongue, whimpering and moaning and begging. He didn't even know what he was saying at this point. It didn't matter, nothing did as long as he got fucked.

He tilted his head back, looking over his shoulder to see the towering wolf behind him, tail wagging a mile a minute and head ducked down as it licked into his ass, swirling in deep and pressing relentlessly against his prostate before retreating to focus on his entrance, opening it wide. But what really grabbed his attention was the slight tease of cock he could just barely see. From his current angle, it was heavily obscured, but from what he could tell, it was big. Really big. Maybe even bigger than any of his toys.

Holy shit. Keith needed that. He needed that massive wolf cock in his ass, pounding away, taking him, breeding him, fucking him so hard he'll be limping for days to come. And the promise of a knot was just the icing on the cake.

Moaning like a slut—which at this point he probably was—he clicked his tongue, calling out for the wolf to stop. Obedient as ever, it did. Keith just about managed to get himself back onto his shaking legs, resting his ass on his thighs and turning to see what the wolf had in store for him.

He was greeted by a sight that made him drool.

The wolf stood tall, towering above him with its head lowered in an attempt to meet his eye. Its whole body shook with each wag of its tail and it was humping the air relentlessly.

And god, its dick was just as big as he thought. How many inches even was that? His biggest toy was ten inches, and that thing looked a good bit longer. It was thick too, hanging heavy and dripping with precum that fell onto the ground, sounding impossibly loud with each plip plop. Maybe it actually was just that thick and heavy, maybe Keith was just hyper-focused on it. Hell if he knew, fuck if he cared. All he knew or cared about was that he needed that cock. He was starving for it.

"Hey buddy, roll over for me?"

The wolf followed his command eagerly and Keith found himself face to—well penis, with that bright blue dick. Carefully, reverently, he closed his fist around it, belly swooping when it didn't fit and he had to add a second. He smoothed his hands over it, feeling the silky texture and the veins that ran down its length. The precum was viscous and a pearly white as it slipped over his hand and through his fingers. He brought one slick digit up to his mouth and licked it off, sucking on his fingers for good measure and moaning with delight. It was salty and tasted a bit like citrus, or maybe watermelon? It was fruity.

Whatever it was, it was good, really good. He definitely needed to suck this dick one day.

That day would have to wait though, right now he needed it in his ass.

Rolling back over he resumed his face down ass up position, this time promised so much more than his own pitiful fingers. There was a little voice in the back of his head screaming that this was wrong, so wrong, but it had been so long since he had something of actual size in his ass, and he was so gone with lust that he just couldn't be bothered to listen. So he beckoned the wolf over, anticipation nearly reaching its breaking point as he felt the wolf loom over him, front paws reaching to hook around his shoulders and fur brushing against his back. After a few failed thrusts that didn't quite meet his entrance, he felt that cock bump against his rim once, twice, and slip inside. As he was filled to the brim with cock, all his thoughts turn to mush, spilling out of him with a moan and an orgasm.

The first of several today, no doubt.

The wolf didn't fuck him like, well, like a wolf, but not like a human either. It was something in between. Coordinated and deliberate, powerful and strong, but also fast and messy and desperate, back paws digging into the ground and front paws digging into Keith's skin.

Keith loved it.

He loved the warm heavy weight of the wolf on his back, the soft fur that blanketed his body and rubbed against him with each thrust, the large paws he could feel holding him down and pressing his shoulders into the rock, and fucking hell, the delicious sounds of the wolf thrusting wildly, panting in his ear, growling deep in its throat, and letting out these little pleased sounding yelps and yowls whenever the wolf must have gotten a particularly good angle or Keith's ass tightened around its cock. But the best part by far was the deep drag of dick in and out of his body, brutally taking what the wolf wanted from him, using his body for its own pleasure as all Keith could do was lay there, helpless and powerless as the sensations overtook his senses. He could feel the head pressing into his deepest depths over and over, brushing past his prostate with every thrust in and every drag back out. And this wasn't some average dick either—not even an average wolf dick—no, it was ridged along every couple inches. No clue what the biological reason was for that, but it damn well felt good, every ridge pressing against his walls delectably and into every single sweet spot he has.

It was heaven on earth. He might be going to hell for this but god was it worth it.

As he laid there moaning and panting and screaming out with all the air in his lungs, he felt something begin to press at his rim that he hadn't felt before. It was as though there was another ridge that he hadn't noticed before but somehow different—better—and it was getting bigger by the second.

...Oh. It was the knot.

Holy fuck, Keith was going to get his ass knotted. He bucked his hips back as best he could with the wolf bearing down on him from above, eagerly trying to help shove the knot in past his rim. The wolf wasn't thrusting as much anymore, instead opting to grind its hips into the fat of Keith's ass, the knot pressing persistently against his rim, wearing it down in the most wonderfully torturously slow way. Eventually, the knot had worn the muscles of his rim down just enough to slip in, but right at its widest point—just before the wolf could fully seat itself in his ass—the muscles of his inner walls pushed it back out and the wolf growled out its frustration, loud, low, and throaty. Keith could relate, feeling himself sob a little at the loss. A few more attempts and then he felt that knot once again filling his passage, but this time it didn't slide back out, no, it slid the rest of the way in. The wolf howled its victory and both boy and wolf came. The wolf spilled into his ass, it's cum hot and thick, filling him to the brim as he sobbed into the padded ground.

It felt so good, so good to be used, to be marked, to be such a good boy for this wolf.

As the wolf continued to pump load after load of cum into his ass, Keith just laid there, whining and crying and purring through the overwhelming pleasure. He could thank his Galra genetics for that last part. Every muscle, every joint in his body melted, totally at ease, content to simply lay there limply as the wolf used him as an obedient little cum dump. After what felt like both an eternity and no time at all, the wolf slid off his back and turned around. The two were still knotted and both were happy to just lay there and wait for it to go down. A perverted part of Keith wished it never would.

That one little responsible part of his brain screamed at him to hurry up and get back before he was missed, before Krolia came looking and his mom saw what he had actually been doing. That would just be mortifying. But a far far louder part of his brain just purred happily, not bothered by thoughts or logic.

Yeah...

Keith had just found himself a new addition to his routine.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it huh? My first complete work? 
> 
> How did my life even come to this? I am an asexual lesbian.  
> Admittedly, my period is soon so my libido is up slightly but not much!!
> 
> The fuck????


End file.
